The Green Father and Silver Daughter
by AngryAuthor
Summary: Life is rapidly changing for Izuku Midoriya. After the events of his second internship Midoriya is faced with a new challenge in his life. Raising a 6 year old girl.(Spoilers for anime only watchers, rated M becauuse of stuff later on.)


**AN: Hi so uhh I have wanted to do a Izuku and Eri father/daughter Fic for a while but never had it planned out enough to go for it but then out of nowhere BAM! Inspiration struck me and here we are. I don't know how long this story will be so we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this story all characters are owned by Kohei Horikoshi and shonen jump. Enjoy and if not fuck off.**

* * *

Aizawa Shouta was having a rough week.

Scratch that, he was having a rough year, between the constant Villain attack's, All Mights retirement, and the craziest class of students he had ever had, he was about ready to quit his job and just stay inside his sleeping bag for the rest of his life.

Currently he was inside the boardroom of U.A along with the rest of the faculties teachers. Right now they were discussing the most recent event that had befallen the famous School.

The raid on the Yakuza Boss Kai Chisaki also known as Overhaul. But more specifically they were talking about the little girl that the entire raid had been made and executed for.

The little girl known as Eri was as of right now with the school's nurse recovery girl, both as a means of treating her for any medical that she probably most likely had and also so she didn't have to listen to their conversation. Speaking of the current conversation he was brought back into by the voice of the school principal.

"Aizawa, are you alright? Did you hear what I said?" The small rodent gathered his attention.

"No, sorry Nezu Sir I was lost in thought."

"Hmm, it seems that many of us are getting lost In thought these days, but it is understandable with the drastic events that have occurred recently." He said aloud before continuing. "Anywho we were just recapping what happened to the boy Togata Mirio, truly unfortunate what happened to him." Nezu said solemnly.

That was an understatement, Mirio held great potential as a future hero possibly one with the greatest chance of becoming number one. But now that his Quirk was gone it looked as if his bright future in heroics had been ripped away from him. All Might suddenly broke the silence that had filled the room.

"Yes, Young Mirio is another tragic example of the Villains sudden boldness. I talked to him a bit after the incident but he seemed to be doing quite well considering. Whether it was a brave face or not I cannot be so sure." The blonde man concluded.

Nezu joined in on the conversation once again. "Yes, but regardless that young man still has a good future in front of him, U.A will make sure of that at the very least." That seemed to be his finishing point on the matter. But as soon as he finished that thought he began his next.

"Now that we've covered mostly everything we have one last big subject we must discuss." He paused. "We need to decide who will take custody of Eri now that she will be staying at U.A. Do we have any volunteers who would wish to do so?" He asked the heroes.

"I'll do it Sir, I already watch over 20 kids in my class, one more shouldn't do me too much harm." Aizawa said.

"No."

The long haired man had not been prepared to hear that response from the principal. He was about to provoke the scarred animal for answer but was stopped when said animal put his paw up to stop him. He gave his answer soon after.

"Shouta, I admire your willingness to take another young person under your care but I don't believe you able to do this. Between your classes, your responsibilities as a teacher, and your work as a Pro Hero, you can't possibly manage to fit the amount of attention needed for a young girl such as Eri. Plus aren't you also training the young man from general studies in your free time."

Any rebuttal he had wasn't instantly shut down as the small genius laid out all of his usual duties. As much as it annoyed him, he knew Nezu was right it was hard enough just be a teacher and a Pro hero at the same time. It was one of the reasons he slept in class so much because of the ridiculous workload he had. Trying to put a attention deprived girl like Eri into the mix wouldn't be good for either of them. It was the logical decision in the end.

"Alright, but then who do you suggest do it? All Might?" Aizawa chimed in.

"I would be glad to take in Young Eri into my home." All Might said with a small smile but it fell as he heard the response from the head of the table.

"No."

"Wha-Why?!"

"All Might, I mean this in the kindest way possible but, Eri needs a guardian that along can give her proper support but can also protect her if the need arises. Due to your current state I believe to will be unable to do the latter if the need arises." Nezu said seriously.

All Might looked down in defeat knowing he was right but not making the action of hearing it said aloud any the less painful. All Might looked back towards Nezu with a with a questioning glance.

"Principal, if not either of us then who do you believe should be the young girl's guardian?" All Might asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nezu put his hands together in front of him as if he was formulating the sentence in his head for a moment and sure enough he gave his answer.

"I believe that what Eri needs right now isn't something any of us can give her. I'm sure you all noticed it too but she was afraid of us when anyone of us even came near her. That is something we can not have now that we know the details of her Quirk, having her like that, even with one of us would do her no good. What that girl needs is someone she can trust, someone who can protect her from harm, someone who has protected her from harm before. But above all else she needs someone with whom she she can feel safe with. Someone who can help her with mental state and anxiety. I'm pretty sure two of you already know who I'm talking about.

Aizawa rubbed his head in hands and groaned loudly into them.

The Problem Child.

* * *

Midoriya wasn't too sure why he had been called into the principal's office this morning. He had been at the dorms when All Might has sent him a very disheartening if not down right fear inducing text that simply said "come to the principal's office now". He wasn't a hundred percent sure what it was about but if he had to take a guess it would have to be it was about the recent Villain encounter that had happened at the Nighteye internship.

God… Sir Nighteye, Mirio, it almost brought the boy to tears every time he thought about them. He was still torn up by the passing of the former and the De-Quirking of the latter. He held back his tears though, as Nighteye said the world needs to be full of laughter and smiles so that's what he would do.

He thought back on the whole raid, it had probably been the most intense fight of Izuku's life, more so than when he had fought muscular at the training camp and the Villains at U.S.J, even more than when he had fought stain as crazy as that sounded. Maybe It was because of everything that had lead up to that point, maybe it was because of what it represented, or maybe it was because it was some sort of thing that he could prove to himself that he could make a difference. Or most likely because of the little girl that had believed in him so wholeheartedly.

Eri… he wished he was able to see her, ever since they got her back to U.A they had her on complete lock down, not allowing anyone other than recovery girl, the police, All Might, and the principal see her. He hoped he could check up on her soon though, he wanted to make sure she was alright.

At this point his walk from the Dorm to the principal's office went by in a blur but as he found himself standing in front of the door to said office he found himself retracting into his usual feeling of nervousness. But he took a deep breath and opened the door.

He had never been inside the principal's office before and he wasn't sure what to expect from the small creature but he was truthfully a bit underwhelmed. It was remarkably unspectacular room. The only notable things was the large oak desk that filled the room along with the large leather office chair that sat behind it. It seemed to be a perfectly ordinary room but maybe the principal had some sort of secret beyond what his eye could see.

As he finished stepping into the room he took note of all the adults that were currently present. All Might was there sitting on one of the smaller chairs facing the principal, no surprise there. Mr. Aizawa was in another chair right next to him leaving two chairs left for other people. Finally the Principal Nezu was sat at his desk with an unreadable expression. Then again he couldn't ever really get a read on the principal.

A tense silence seemed to have been permeating the room before he had gotten there but as soon as he entered all the attention snapped to him. Nezu was the first to greet him.

"Ah Midoriya, I'm glad you're finally here, please take a seat." He gestured to one of the open seats.

Giving a small greeting back he took a seat right next to All Might. The blonde greeted the emerald teen as well and looked to be sweating?

"Young Midoriya, before anything I just want to tell you that you are not in trouble, but this is a serious situation we'll be discussing."

"What are we talking about?" He asked

"We'll let you know in a minute." Aizawa chimed in. "We're still waiting for the reason of this discussion, we don't want to have to explain it twice."

The teen raised his eyebrow at the cryptic message but his burning questions were answered as soon as he heard the door to the room open. The form of recovery girl walked into the room, her cane making a rhythmic pounding hit the floor every step. And behind her was the somehow smaller form of the person whom he most recently saved.

"Eri?"

The child in question peered her head out from behind the older woman's back. As soon as she located the owner of the voice her eyes perked up and she moved past recovery girl to get to her savior.

" !"

The 6 year old called out his name before slamming into his legs with a tight hug. He smiled at the girl before leaning down and returning the horned girl's embrace. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that with her arms wrapped around him, holding him as if he were some sort of security blanket.

"*Ahem*, as sweet as this is I believe we should have our conversation sooner than later if we can." Nezu interrupted.

This jolted Izuku back to reality and he noticed everyone in the room was smiling at the admittedly cute scene before them, even Aizawa had a small smirk on his face.

As Izuku tried to move towards one of the open seats he realized that Eri refused to let go of him clutching at his pants with all her Might.

Seeing no other option he picked the small girl up and carried her with him to the seat he had previously been occupying. He then placed the small girl down so she could sit on his knees while they talked. Eri found this acceptable but made sure to scoot back a bit so her back would press against his front allowing herself to lean on him. After settling down All Might gestured for Nezu to start.

"Alright then I know you're probably both wondering why we called you here. To put it simply the teachers of U.A have recently been going everything that's happened with little Eri here including the raid on the Yakuza and Mirio. We had come to the last piece of our discussion which pertains to the care of young Eri right here. This means both her living arrangements and the more complicated part… her guardian." He paused for a moment but continued shortly there after. "We discussed multiple different possibilities but after a while I could of One scenario that works well for All. We want Eri to be happy and safe but we also want her to be taken care of by someone with whom she is already comfortable with. In conclusion we believe that you are the best person possible to take care of Eri."

Izuku gasped not expecting to be considered for such an important position. He sat there mouth agape and the little girl on his legs shared the same expression as him, but before either could say anything All Might started his own point.

"Young Midoriya, this is a huge responsibility and are allowed to decline if you wish. We know you have already gone through so much in these past few months and we do not want to burden you with more than you can handle. If you choose to decline she will be taken in by Aizawa instead." The blonde said with a solid expression.

Izuku ran his hand through his messy hair trying to calm the thoughts that were storming through his head. Was he ready for something like this? What if he couldn't take care of her properly? He could barely take care of himself, the scars on his arms were evidence enough of that. But then a sudden thought crossed his mind, he looked down at the girl who had been silent up to this point and asked her the only question that mattered.

"Eri… would you like to live with me?"

Everyone in the room shifted their attention to the silver haired girl and waited for her response. Eri not liking the sudden attention looked down at her feet but managed to squeak out a small answer.

"Y-Yes."

He smiled at her answer and patted her head softly signaling it was okay and now that he knew that was what she wanted he could only think of one response to give the principal.

"Okay, I'll do it."

The adults grinned hearing the boy say that with such conviction. Nezu nodded towards the boy and began to pull out the appropriate forms that he hoped wouldn't take too long to get sorted out.

* * *

It took about an hour to get everything settled but by the time they got out, Izuku Midoriya was now the guardian of one adorable 6 year old girl. If you told him a year ago that he would be taking care of a child at 15, at the most prestigious hero school in the world he would've questioned whether or not you were affected by some sort of insanity Quirk. But now here he was carrying said girl on his shoulders towards her new home.

She was telling him about the time she had spent with Recovery Girl and how she was a really nice lady, Midoriya found himself half listening to her and half thinking to himself about all the new things that would be happening with her in his life.

During the document signing they had gone over the specifics of what being a guardian entailed. He was given a monthly allowance by the school to get the proper things he would need for raising a child consisting of clothes, food stuffs, etc. However there was another interesting development that the teachers had decided on which he was pretty surprised by.

Apparently Aizawa didn't like the idea of Eri having to share a small room like the one Midoriya was currently using, He also didn't like Eri being too far away from him if the need to get to her quickly ever arised. So after a short discussion it was decided that Midoriya would be moved to the second floor of the female side of the dorms along with Eri seeing as it was currently completely empty. They also decided that they were going to tear down two walls between each room so it would make two lager rooms and they could connect a door from one to the other so they could have easy access to one another.

Midoriya for the most part had just blushed at the idea of being on the girl's side of the dorm but Aizawa waved him off saying it was the most logical option. So he relented and agree with the plans. He also told Midoriya that he could move in tomorrow as they still needed to make the needed modifications.

After he had finished signing the papers All Might congratulated the boy and told him how proud he was that he accepted such a big responsibility, he told him if he needed any help just to call him no matter what is was.

The final thought he was having was what his friends reactions would be to these new developments. This wasn't exactly something that happened everyday and he hoped that they were all accepting of it. They were coming upon heights alliance now and he could see its distinct shape on the horizon and as they just reached the front door Midoriya stopped and pulled Eri of his shoulders and placed her the ground. He bent to Eri so he could talk eye to eye with her.

"Ok Eri this is it, fair warning my friends can be a little… intense so if it gets too much for you just let me know ok?" He told her.

"Ok."

Izuku stood back up and took the horned girl's hand in his left less damaged hand and used his right to open the front door. The two stepped inside and the green haired teen quickly examined the common area they had entered. He had hoped that they would get lucky and not too many of his classmates would be down here right now and he would be able to explain to them one by one.

That was not going to be the case.

Literally his entire class was downstairs either lounging on the couches, eating in the open kitchen area, or watching T.V or something of the likes. Hearing the front door open 19 consecutive pairs of eyes all snapped over to him and in that moment Izuku felt much smaller than he would have liked. After another second they finally took notice of the girl he was holding hands with and the 6 females of the class all shot forward to meet them curious as to who it was.

"OMG! Midoriya who is that she's so cute!" Tooru cheered out.

"She has a little horn! *GASP!* we can be horn buddies!" Mina said next.

"Wait… Why is she with you?" Tsu asked confused.

They all looked at him with rapt attention waiting for his answer, he just sighed decided to make this as easy as possible.

"U-Um I'll tell you guys in a second, but I think it would be best if I told everyone at once." He stuttered at them.

They agreed but not taking their eyes of the pair moved over to the rest of the class and they all looked at them with confused expressions. Even Kacchan seemed interested in what this was about. Kirishima was the first of the guys point out the obvious.

"Uh Midoriya bro, I don't know if you realize this but you have a munchkin attached to your hand." He pointed out.

The two in question now stood in front of entire class and finally deciding to bite the bullet began his explanation.

"W-Well, guys this is Eri she was the girl I helped rescue during my Internship." He gestured at Eri who was now hiding behind the boy's leg not wanting to be stared at by a bunch of strangers. Kaminari raised his hand in a questioning manner and put it down when Izuku saw it.

"Okay Okay, but that still doesn't explain why she's with you right now?" The electric teen said.

"I-Uh W-Well you s-see, I maybe sorta, kinda became her guardian and she's living here now." He timidly.

They all looked at him but soon enough they all processed what he had just said and the group shared the same surprise.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!"

"G-Guardian! So you adopted her!" Ochako shouted.

"H-How did this happen! Do the teachers know about this!" Iida yelled.

Soon enough the class devolved into incomprehensible yelling and mass confusion. Midoriya tried to calm them down but they couldn't seem to hear him over themselves. The loudness was starting to give him a headache and when he looked to at Eri he saw that she was…

She was shaking.

"**QUIET!"**

All noise stopped at his thunderous shout and everyone jerked at the unfamiliar feeling of Midoriya yelling. He bent down and began softly petting Eri's hair trying to calm her down and after a minute or so she finally stopped shaking. He looked at his classmates again and was disheartened by their shocked/scared expressions but he kept a firm expression on his face to get his point across.

"Look, I'm sure will explain everything soon enough, so for now if you have any questions ask me one at a time and keep. It. Down." He finished sternly.

Seeing nobody make a move to ask anymore questions he took Eri's hand again and began leading the two of them to the quiet area that was his room. The rest of the students watched the two disappear into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed Mineta broke the tentative silence.

"Man, Midoriya is fucking scary."

* * *

Midoriya lead the small girl out of the elevator and in front of his room. He fumbled to get the key out of his pocket for a moment, finally he was able to find the small metal object and unlocked his door. He opened it and stepped inside with his companion. The girl looked around the All Might themed room taking note of a few pictures of him and what she assumed to be his mother and more recent ones of his friends.

He sat down on his bed for a moment but noticed that Eri was standing in place, shuffling her feet uncomfortably as if not knowing what to do. He took note of her nervousness and gestured for her to come and sit with him. Accepting his offer she quickly dashed over to his side and jumped up onto his bed joining his side. Her feet hung off the side of the bed, and he noticed she was still a bit shaken up by the outburst earlier.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my friends. I know they can be kind they can be really loud but they're good people, trust me they were just surprised." He told her.

She nodded her head but still seemed nervous about something. Acting on his gut, he decided to take a guess. "Eri, is there something wrong?" He asked her softly. She fidgeted a bit before she gave her answer.

"What...what if they don't like me." Her voice came out quiet and shaky. She looked down too anxious to meet his gaze.

Oh, so that's what is was. Of course that's what is was. She was in a new place surrounded by unfamiliar people after years of being abused and hurt. Of course she would be nervous about how they felt about this. But he could tell there was more to it. She wasn't just afraid that they wouldn't like her, she was afraid they'd dislike her so much they would hurt her, like… he had.

Without thinking he sought to comfort her and did it in the only way he could think how to in the moment. He brought her into a tight hug, petting her hair to try and ease her fear. She immediately wrapped her own tiny arms around his stomach and pressed her head into his chest for comfort. He thought of what to say and found the word almost instantly.

"Eri it's okay, I promise that everyone is going to love you. It may take a bit for them to get adjusted but they will soon enough. And I promise on my life that no one will hurt you ever again."

It was all too much for the little girl and she broke out into tears yet again and buried her head even further into him trying to get as much comfort from the teen boy as possible. He sat there holding her as close as possible letting her shed as many tears as she needed to. She cried for so long he lost track of time. Finally she stopped and let out a few final choked sobs. He patted her back gently and whispered a few kind words. He noticed her eyes were fluttering shut and her body was starting to become limp in his arms. He realized she had cried herself to sleep and he decided to let her use his bed.

He tucked her under his covers and made sure she was comfortable. She started to snore ever so softly and her breathing became even. He smiled at her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead like his mother used to do for him when he was little. He pulled out his chair from his desk and pulled it up beside the bed. He sat down and decided to sit there and stay with her while she slept. As he looked at this innocent girl he realized that his life was about to get more complicated than ever.

But he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone, so originally I wanted to make this chapter way longer but just couldn't find the right way to do it so I guess I'll just end it here. Do expect the next chapter to be way longer though, I'm guessing 8k+. I really like this idea and want to keep going with it and hopefully you guys enjoyed. Bye Bye.**


End file.
